


Missing Piece

by Lucky_Kitty



Series: No sight, no sound, no problem [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Blind Character, Blindness, College Student Dipper Pines, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Muteness, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Protective Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kitty/pseuds/Lucky_Kitty
Summary: A college assignment turns into borderline human trafficking.In other words, Bill and Dipper adopt a kid.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: No sight, no sound, no problem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610446
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely separated from the other's within this series. But if you have read the first story, Puzzle Piece, this one takes place in college while Puzzle Piece was at the end of high school.

**~ Missing Piece ~**

**____________________________**

Bill’s head rested against Dipper’s shoulder, a rare moment of relaxation. His eyes closed, mind drifting, soaking up the warmth of the afternoon sun provided. Dipper’s hand gently smoothing soft circles into his knuckles looking outside waiting for summer to begin. Eyes longingly staring out to the forest itching to run. 

“ With that said, I have the misfortune of providing you with a summer's long assignment. “ Dipper’s attention snapped to the words, eyes wide, ears perked to the disdain whispers. The professor didn’t seem happy about the assignment either, but spoke about it regardless. “ Whether you are sophomores or seniors in this college, you choose this advanced health course to prepare you for independence. I am aware some of you live at home, live off of student loans, or have a part time job. But, this assignment is to be taken seriously. “ Voice stern and left no room for argument. Despite the distaste in tone, this assignment has already been prepared and finalized. “ I will be throwing you a curveball. “ His eyes followed the hand’s that ruined their summer, “ Please bring them in. “ 

A pen could be dropped, and the sound of it’s collision will be swallowed by this silence. 

Children, variously aged, joined the professor in front of the class. Their expressions separated from excitement, apprehension, and worry. Standing awkwardly in front of them unknowing what to do with themselves. The older ones put on a brave face, the young huddled together for reassurance or looked to the floor. 

The announcement of, " You will be parents for a summer. " was received with disbelief and outrage. Quiet arguments broke out and questions turned to accusations. 

Dipper just stared in disbelief trying to figure out how he could sustain a child throughout the summer. Grunkle Stan paid the bare minimum of cash, and his part time job pays enough to sustain himself. He didn't want to think about Bill at the moment. A little jealous of Bill sleeping through this announcement. 

Speaking of, He should really wake up Bill soon. 

" For this assignment you are required to provide updates and bonding moments with your child. For this I require you to make a social platform on Instagram. If you wish for the platform to be separate from your other social media accounts so be it. But, all of you must follow and support each other during these months. " Voice booming with finality and aggression towards their helpful behavior, " I want all of you to arrange playdates, or provide advice to your fellow classmates. That being said, by the end of this week, I want an email from everyone one of you. In this email you will send me a link to the social media platform, your name, your partners name, and the name of the child that has chosen you. " Silence consumed under the finality of the professor's tone. " I will send you medical reports of the child alerting you to allergies or past trauma. So it's best to send me an email as soon as possible. I understand this is sudden, but I implore you to make the best of this experience. I heavily suggest you pick a partner you don't mind sharing a home with or seeing them almost everyday. You have thirty minutes to find that partner. " A clap echoed, " **Go.** " 

Dipper was surprised at how many people approached him for this assignment. Others had taken to waking up Bill and bothering him about it. Dipper simply watched Bill's patience thinning. Grumby from being woken up suddenly and continues grumbled aggressive rejections. 

" That's it! " Bill howled, hands slammed down on the desk. Startling the pup under the desk. " If any of you meat puppets ask me or pinetree for an easy A you can shove it. Teach! Me and Pinetree here are partners! " 

" I will write it down, but still place it in the email. " 

Bill slumped into his set petting Feara, " Like hell I let any of them walk all over me. " He uttered. 

Dipper smiled scratching Feara's head as well. He doesn't normally bother her while she's working, but he needs some comfort as well. Feara was happy with the attention resting her snout in Bill's lap. Dipper can see her tail thumping against her blanket. Dipper huffed taking his turn to lean against Bill snuggling up to him until he heard a returned huff. Instead Bill hummed tilting into his hold. Dipper tilted his head closer to Bill's neck tapping his chest. 

" Morse? Bill asked.

Dipper nodded, starting to tap out the alphabet, continuing after hearing each letter pass Bill's lips. He tapped again this time listening to the letters leave him, and placed a kiss against his neck. 

" Sap. " Bill uttered. Breathful chuckles escape Dipper, tightly nestled in Bill's arms. A pleasant feeling weighted in his heart, feeling Bill rubbing his stomach under the table. " You're cute, you know that? " Dipper huffed and puffed against Bill. He only laughed now having a reason to pull Dipper even closer. Dipper frailed, pouting as Bill captured him, rocking each other like a child. 

" Time's up! I hope you're comfortable because you're not separating. Now kids, go pick out your parents. " The hardened tone changed to sweet when it came to the kids. 

A few scrambled through the isles finding their 'parents' rather quickly. The next few slowly came to an agreement. There were a few sets of siblings, but most were an only child. Only three remained in front of the class, two girls and one boy. The two girls stayed close together, obviously siblings, the oldest obviously having a debate on the last two available 'parents.' Dipper turned to the boy, closed off and face down hinted with insecurity. He looked between the awaiting pair then Bill. He tapped Bill's chest and stood up.

The kids immediately looked at him. He looked at the sister for the moment, watching her hand go towards her little sister. Pulling her safely behind her legs. She's scared of him, rather scared of men. He smiled softly, not wanting to put the girls in an uncomfortable position, and shook his head. The oldest looked surprised but grateful, letting the youngest come back out. 

He knelt down to the boy. Dipper smiled thinking about how Mabel would swoon over him. Silky black hair with a mind if it's own and pretty hazel eyes. Dipper could see light peppering of freckles along the kid's nose and cheeks. They will definitely show more during the summer. 

The boy curled in on himself tugging on the helm of his shirt. His eyes never left the hole he made in the ground. He gently touched the kid's chin lifting his gaze. He didn't let his anger show, but seeing a fresh wound on the lad's left eye angered him. He gently touched the bandage, only the edges, then lifted the child's hand to his own throat, offering a smile. 

He felt the kid gently touch his throat exploring his nasty scar. He heard little hiccups from the boy, and gently placed his hat on top of the kid's head. The boy immediately pulled it down. 

Dipper smiled, he himself still pulls the cap to hide. He gently picked up the boy feeling his shirt tighten and dampen. He hushed the child giving one last look towards the girls before rejoining Bill. He chuckled watching Bill panic. 

He wasn't good with kids, more chaotic uncle material. At least they won't have to worry about potty training like some of the others. Feara seem to know what to do. She jumped her front paws on Bill and started licking the child's face. The boy laughed trying to hide away from the affection, instead ending up hugging the dog's snout. 

" Gotta say Pinetree. " Bill chuckled. Dipper glared at him knowing a joke was coming. Bill smiled, poking his head, " Stop it. " 

Dipper huffed rolling his eyes hearing the kid giggle. Dipper looked down holding out a hand for him to take. The kid was hesitant but allowed Dipper to place his hand on Bills'. Bill's touch was gently moving in an unprovoking manner. Dipper watched the child flinch when Bill found his shoulder, and Dipper gave the hand a light squeeze. 

Bill stopped, thumping his retracting hand against the side of his head, " Where are our manners! " His bright tone startled both the kid and Dipper, " Names Bill Cipher! The one holding you is Dipper Pines, but I call him Pinetree. " 

" Because of the hat? " The boy said, pointing to the simbol. " Oh… um… here. " He handed it back. Dipper smiled before putting it back on the boy. The boy hid his smile with the hat. " Orion… " He utters. " My name's Orion. " 

Bill smiled, " Welp, might as well get this out of the way. I'm blind. " He said, waving his hand over his dull eyes, " Pinetree is mute. " 

" Mute? " 

Bill nodded, " Can't talk. He showed you his scar right? That ain't for show kid. " 

The boy looked up, " Oh… " He fiddled with his shirt, " Um… the doctors said my injury will leave me blind. I might be able to see stuff, but nothing as good as before. " 

Dipper gently tightened his grip giving the boy comfort. Bill smiled as well, " Look at it this way. " Orion looked up, " You get to wear a cool eye patch. " His words made Orion smile a little. His eye following Dipper's motions to Bill. " Right, right. How old are you kid? " 

He counted for a moment, " Ten. " 

Bill chuckled, " Already in the doubles. " 

They continued a small conversation getting any information they could on Orion. Dipper would have to type out the folder for Bill to listen to, but that can wait. For now he has to figure out, and download, a social media platform.

Mabel would be ecstatic he's finally being one with society. He never understood social media, preferring a book or in person quality time. He wanted to text some pictures or a video, he use the message app already installed. But seeing his only friend, close to in age, is Bill he had no need for videos. Drawings were better suitable for someone like Bill, especially paints that can build up or remain chunky. 

" Alright class! " The professor calls for their attention, " Most of you have already sent me an email with the required information. If you've already done this you can leave. If you have not sent me an email, please stay until I receive it. " Turning to the desk on stage, the professor grabbed a few folders. " That being said, I have a printed copy of your children's medical reports and history. Please come up to collect it before leaving. " 

Dipper slowly moved Orion from his lap, placing him on his set. He hear Bill continue with their conversation as he made his way to the line. He didn't have to wait long, but quietly kept his mood in check seeing a mixture of distrust and pity in the professor's eyes. 

" Watch out for him. " Was the quiet advice given, before being handed the folder. 

He nodded looking over a few things inside. Turns out the boy was a runner. He saw various homes complaints listed as well. Orion seems like a sweet kid. From the start Dipper found the boy to be timid and sly, mostly due to his new injury. A delinquent would act similarly to Bill, wouldn't pay attention and a little bratty. Other than that the kid was perfectly healthy, no allergies, at least not on record, or past trauma, again not on record. Dipper didn't trust this folder completely. It felt biased, and the words had a one sided tone. 

" Ready? " Bill asked. 

Dipper snapped. 

" Nice. " He stood waiting for Orion. 

Orion looked between the two before moving towards Dipper. His eyes flickered to the folder in Dipper's grasp. Dipper smiled placing the folder in his bag. He offered a hand for the boy to take, which was tightly grasped, and left with Bill behind carrying Orion's bag. 

Their walk was silent, mostly Orion looking around the campus. Dipper noticed he was a little afraid to break the silence around them. 

" Um… " He finally spoke up, " Thank you… for choosing me. " 

Bill huffed, " Don't worry about it. Once Pinetree has something on his mind. He goes all in. " 

Orion smiled, moving closer to Dipper. He looked up taking in Dipper's appearance, " You really can't talk? " Dipper shook his head, tapping his throat. 

" Pinetree was in an accident. " Bill explained moving closer to them, " His vocal cords were beyond repair. He can make curtain noises, but not actual words. I'm sure he could if he tries hard enough, but it could potentially make his injury worse. " 

Orion looked down, " Oh. " Then he looked at Bill, " Can you still see? " 

" For the most part, yeah, " Bill answered, " I can see colors and can tell where mostly everything is placed. But my vision isn't strong enough to be of any use, it hurts to focus on my surroundings, that's why I have Feara with me. She's my guide dog. " 

The question, " Can I have one? " popped out before Orion could cut the thought. 

Bill laughed, " Maybe! " He cheered, " They're a lot of work and you have to train them yourself to cater to your needs. Of course there is a school for that, but it's expensive. " Orion beamed at the potential promise, " Let's see what the doctor says about your vision. Then you can start considering a guide dog. " 

" Okay! " He heard a huff. Orion scrunched his nose at the noise. It didn't sound like Bill… so, " Dipper made a noise! " 

Bill bent over laughing. His hands on his stomach, back bent backwards. " Oh~ " He breathed, " It's gonna be a good summer! I like this kid Pinetree. He's a riot! " 

Dipper swatted Bill walking a little faster. Bill yelled at him as he caught up. Orion giggled hearing more noises come from Dipper. Their conversation continued, Orion happily asking different questions about them. Both of which answered, seeing it as fair when they asked Orion questions. When the questions got harder to answer Bill directed the conversation or Dipper offered a different answer. 

Orion seemed content enough with their answers. 

" Where are we going? " Orion asked, noticing they were in a parking lot. 

" Me and Pinetree don't live in California. " Bill answered, " We come down for the school year and go back up during the weekends and breaks. This was the last class we needed to finish up our masters. So we're headed back. " 

" Oh, where do you live then? " Orion asked, anxious for another road trip. 

Bill chuckled, ruffling the hat, " Don't worry we're not leaving quite yet. We'll probably head down next week. That's when his sister gets out of her school. " He turned to Dipper, " Is she driving down? " 

Dipper thought about it and snapped once.

" Cool. And we don't need to go to your parents place right? " 

Dipper snapped once. 

" Wait, no as in we don't have to go? " Bill clarified.

Dipper snapped twice. 

" So we do have to go? " Bill asked. 

Again, Dipper snapped twice. 

Bill groaned, " I hate your parents. They're such a stick in the mud! " 

Dipper rolled his eyes and huffed. He looked down, feeling Orion tug at him. " You have a sister? " Dipper nodded spelling out 'twin' on the boy's arm. Orion brightened to Dipper's response. " Is she like you? " 

Bill chuckled, " Not even close. That woman bulldozed through life like a hurricane. " 

Orion snuggled closer to Dipper, who tapped his hat in consol. " She's not gonna hurt you kid. She's got some serious energy, and a whole lot of crazy. You'll love her. " Somehow Orion doubted those words, at least he can have Dipper to protect him. 

*beep* * beep* 

Orion turned to the car, " Pretty. " 

Bill smiled, " Ain't she? Pinetree did a good job fixing her up. Though I think his Grunkle helped him out. Sure as hell surprised me when I heard it. " 

" What kind? " Orion asked, touching the caramel paint job. He could see flecks of gold in it. 

" If my memory serves, 1960…. no 1967 Chevy Camaro Z28. She's a convertible too. We can drive with the top down when we hit Oregon. " Bill answered, " Man, she's been sitting in my garage for _years_. I wanted to fix her up as a fun project, but my life went up in smoke but Sapling over here took the task for me. And right under my nose. " 

Dipper shuffled his feet cheeks lightly dusted with pink. Bill leaned over giving Dipper a quick kiss on the cheek. The car was always a soft spot for Bill. Honestly, Bill forgot about the car until Dipper brought it. He didn't think anything of it until he hear the first purr. 

" Can we get in? " Orion asked, practically bouncing with excitement. 

" Sure kid. " 


	2. Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a burst of energy to write, and this is the result of it. Our cute kid bonding with the chaotic duo.

Excitement bubbled in his system. 

A rush quickly covered by the sickly feeling accompanied by motion sickness. A nausea that stays in the stomach. Twisting and turning, until small puffs or airy burps falsely give comfort. Knowing the lingering sour, acidic, taste teased the taste buds. A sick joke the body plays when combining a new environment and jittery nerves. 

Even unanswered questions couldn't distill the nauseating turns and dips. Orion had so many questions for the two adults in front of him. Silence as the car roared on down some sort of highway. He's never been in such a big city. Mostly suburban homes or borderline farms, too many families or not at all. This is the first time he's ever been chosen. Even if it was for a school project. Mr. Nama thought it would be a great opportunity for him. Not a lot of homes wanted a 'damage' boy with a lot of red marks. It wasn't entirely his fault. He ruined his chances for a good home, but he doesn't regret it. A lot of good home's were fake anyway. 

Still… he could hold a little hope. 

At least the two that chose him understand his situation. He's glad to have some sort of guidance. Honestly, he was terrified by Mr. Nama's 'good' news. He understood the situation, Mr. Nama explained everything in long boring detail of the extensive screening process between the orphanages, foster homes, and college. It's a comfort to know this wasn't the first test run. All the kinks were decently smoothed, so he has nothing to worry about. He hoped. All the other kids present were carefully picked to match everyone in that classroom. Except, maybe, him. He probably was thrown in, a last minute decision. 

He feels like they hoped these two would choose him. Broken people taking care of a broken child. He heard the other kids tell him that… that he's broken. That his eye bothered them, or creeped them out. Some of the boys his age thought it was cool. Only for a few days, then they got bored or figured out he had a massive blind spot. He hated having to turn all the way around just to look at his other side. All he could see was the bridge of his nose, and the scene outside the window. 

" Offly quiet back there. " He couldn't help but jump. He didn't think they would talk to him. The other car rides to the foster homes were usually quiet. " Is he asleep? " 

He heard two snaps. 

He should probably answer, " I'm awake… " It came out softer than he would've liked. The nausea didn't go away either. " Just sick… " He wonders if they would yell at him for omitting he's sick. 

" You get car sick? " 

He nodded, then remembered the man couldn't see him. Not well at least, " Yeah. " 

" It be like that sometimes. " He wasn't expecting that answer, " Hell, even I get car sick. The blurry background makes it hard to travel long distances. If it really bothers me I close my eyes and sleep it off. Better that than puking. " 

" I'm fine… " 

" Whatever you say kid. " He didn't like this man all too much. He's weird. He can't tell if it's a good weird or a bad weird. _Is there such a thing as just weird, weird?_

He didn't know what to make of the other man either. He supposed the silent one - _Dipper_ , was nice. Dipper gave up his hat when Orion felt overwhelmed. His scar was kinda cool. It looked like the special effects in a zombie movie he watched with some older kids. It felt weird, leathery, but he liked the pattern it made. _Exploding stars._ He kinda wants his scar to look like that. At least it will be pretty to look at, all white and faid. 

_Maybe more like lighting…_

Thus far, Dipper is okay in his book. The mute adult that noticed he was uncomfortable right away. His arms felt nice too. He gives good hugs. On the plus side they have a dog. He never had a dog before. But he had to be... respectful? He thinks that's how service animals work. He's never been around one. He understood they have jobs and the vest says 'don't pet me.' He can take the obvious hint. 

" Orion. " 

He hummed at the call. It's odd hearing his name _actually_ called. No anger or disappointment. 

" Totally forgot, but uh… what exactly did you bring with you? " 

" Things… " He didn't want his belongings taken. He worked hard to keep his treasures safe. 

The blond man huffed, " Like….? " 

" Clothes… and trinkets. " 

" No toothbrush or anything like that? " 

_Yeah right,_ " They always give me stuff in a new home. "

Too many times as he saw basic items he once used be thrown in the garbage. Anything he might want to take with him limited to a single bag. Homes usually gave him hamidowns if he needed extra clothing. He couldn't complain. Better than walking around naked during laundry day. 

" Welp. Since we have to see the Pines. " He didn't miss the dread in the tone. Nor Dipper slapping the man for it. " We can stop at the store, or mall. Nah… store. Hate crowds. " 

" Okay… " He hates crowds too. He caught Dipper nodded as well, but he didn't look completely uncomfortable. _Maybe because of his sister?_ Speak of, " Dipper… " He didn't expect a quiet sound to imitate from the man, " What… what's your sister like? " 

He watched Dipper move his hand against the other man, tapping it. The silence lasted a while before he got a response. 

" Energetic " _And that summed up one person?_ " You're going to have to set boundaries with her. Expect to be smothered when she first sees you. " _That's_ _comforting,_ " Personally, I don't care much for her. She's got spunk amongst other things… but not someone I want to hang out with long term. I warn you, she is rather loud. " As he said that his hand gently rubbed the side of his temple. _Maybe phantom pains of the loud noises._

He could live with that answer. He had a better understanding of this new person. He suspected she will be coming along with them. He hoped she would be in her own car instead of this one. It was comfortable, and the silence wasn't completely bad. It didn't feel cold anymore. He's a bit curious about the two adult's friendship. It's kinda cool they worked around each other. One couldn't see and the other couldn't talk… kinda… 

It gave him some form of comfort. People like them are out there, willing to compromise. He wanted to know what the tapping was called. It looked cool to learn. He also wanted to learn how to make words with his hands. He liked that idea. If he didn't want to speak that day he could use his hands. Plus, he could figure out what Dipper was saying. Maybe even help out with long sentences and stuff like that. He didn't want to be a burden on them. He helped out at the other homes. Since he turned seven he had a lot of chores. He didn't mind the process of cleaning, just the nagging that came with it. He's already ten…almost eleven.. the other homes before this told him was a 'big boy,' whatever that meant. 

It's not like they celebrated his birthday. It was an odd time to celebrate it. Everyone was usually busy. He couldn't complain about it. At least he still got sweets. The older kids barely got a single cupcake for their birthday. Then again they didn't stay in the home for their birthday. They usually come back in a day or two, groggy and a pounding headache. He kinda wanted to ask, but they looked so _mean_ when they came back. 

A gentle tap startled him. 

He turned. 

_Oh…_ Dipper was on the other side of the glass. Guess they were here. He unbuckled listening to the trunk being closed. Dipper handed him his bag after he closed the car door. He stuck close to Dipper. But… he had to admit. The house was nice. It wasn't small or big, nothing to stand out in terms of being fancy. He liked the quietness surrounding the house. He couldn't see the neighbors with all the plants. He could faintly hear them drive past, but mostly chirping caught his attention. 

Dipper gave him a little nudge. Kick starting him to walk. He can hear the other adult fiddling with the front door. 

_Why not enter through the garage?_ He liked the walk way though. _Ivy…_ he thinks it's ivy coated the single column to his right. No dirt or rocks, but nice smelling flowers. _This must've taken years to grow_. He didn't want to think how much time and effort the front yard must've taken. Made his limbs sore. Makes him wonder how much the house cost. It looked a little on the smaller side. 

He heard a heavenly sign from the living room. _It's… lower?_ The walk way had a hall connecting to another hall on his blind spot. But the rest of the house was open. He stepped down three steps entering the living room. 

" Finally. " 

He turned, the other adult flopped to the couch. Groaning as he stretched. He proceeded to flop onto his stomach, then let out a long scream into a nearby pillow. The poor dog next to him jumped to the noise. 

" Pinetree! " He roared, in a theatrical way, once the screaming was done. Head popped up from the pillow. " I demand cuddles. " 

_So there is such a thing as weird, weird._ Orion didn't know what to do with himself. He saw a fond expression on Dipper. The man shook his head before joining them. Sitting on the couch arm and placing a hand in the other adult's hair. Orion tried not to laugh. The blond man looked so grumpy. 

A pout in place as Dipper seemed to message the other's scalp. " This works too… " It came out as a sigh. Limbs noodles on the couch: limp. 

Orion felt embarrassed. He knew this assignment was supposed to be a 'family unit' situation. Many students were either friends or comfortable enough around each other. These two didn't feel like normal friends. Then again, he didn't have many friends to put as an example. This could be normal for all Orion knew. It seemed standard by how the blond simply screamed then demanded comfort. 

" I want mac and cheese. " The blond uttered. Completely boneless. _Did it feel that good?_

Dipper rolled his eyes and patted the man on the shoulder before leaving. Dipper turned to Orion gesturing to his mouth then pointed to the boy. 

_Oh, that meant food._ " Milk makes me sick… " He omitted. 

Dipper tilted his head, but nodded. His hand moved towards the kitchen then back to his mouth. 

" Um… I don't mind. I'm not all that hungry. " 

He had a few snacks on the way to the school. He didn't expect to eat when they first arrived. But, Dipper looked thoughtful. His lips rolled as he came to a sort of conclusion. Gesturing for Orion to follow. The boy hopped off the couch. Dipper moved towards the fridge holding a red colored food. Orion tilted his head. He was never allowed in the kitchen. No one older than twelve could enter. The age varied from home to home, but he was always too young to be in here. 

" I… um… " He wanted to confess. At the same time, it's embarrassing. 

He knew a lot of kids his age knew what certain fruits and veggies were called. The only reference he ever had was the food chart at school. It was only pictures and categories. Never the actual name of the product. A few books had different foods, but those were only words. 

" I… " He tugged the hat harshly. Not wanting to see the expression Dipper had. " I wasn't allowed here… " He continued, bringing the hat lower. " I don't know what that is. " 

He heard a gentle hum. Then pitter patter of Dipper's steps. The sink turned on shortly after. Orion slowly lifted up the hat watching Dipper clean and cut the red food. He cut the food into fours following the grooves of the item. He was confused as to why Dipper saved the seeds, but didn't question it. The adult might use them to garden or something. Dipper came back pointing towards the fridge. The cut food wrapped in a slightly damp paper towel. 

He grabbed a red, magnetized, marker. Writing: 

This is called a bell pepper

They come in three colors

Red Yellow And Green

Dipper smirked as he wrote: 

Bill calls them 'stoppers'

A giggle bursts from Orion. The boy quickly covered his mouth to silence the outburst. His eyes wide realizing the peppers were the same color as a traffic light. Dipper let out a soft chuckle. Handing a small piece of the pepper to Orion. 

The red ones are the sweetest

Enough said, Orion liked sweet things. If he can find things to eat without getting yelled at, he's all for it. Many of his past home's yelled at other kids when they demanded sweets. 

He was startled by the crunch. _Sweet!_ He ate more. _Dipper is right!_ It's watery and sweet. Quickly the pepper disappeared into his mouth. Dipper smiled offering the rest of pepper before pushing him back towards the living room. Orion took the hint going back to sit with… _Bill._ Right. _Like money._ He remembered the last name easily. _Cipher_ . He remembers because he really likes puzzles. Cipher's are like grown up puzzles. He got into trouble a lot for finishing 3D puzzles the older kids had abandoned. It wasn't _that_ hard. Plus, he didn't think Bill would've liked being called Cipher, when he called Dipper by his name. 

" I see Sapling gave you some stoppers. " He turned to the blond. The man smiled at the lack of answer. Tapping his ear, " I can hear you chew kid. " 

" Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so loud. " 

" Meh. " Bill waved him off. " They're loud regardless. " 

Orion nodded, happy he could continue eating. He didn't know how to chew quietly when his mouth was already closed. He could chew slowly, but it still crunched. 

" Umm… " Bill turned to him, hands busy taking off Feara's harness. " Can I learn what Dipper does with his hands? " 

" What? Signing? " Bill questioned. " I don't see why not. " He waved off the dog as she shook off the weight of her harness. Padding off to join Dipper in the kitchen. " It's good to learn. " Bill leaned back into the couch, " Hell, you can be our little translator. I'm better at Morris than Sign. " 

" What's Morris? " 

" Morris Code. It's a sequence of dots and dashes to spell out words. In our case Dipper uses tapping. " He let out a short laugh. " We challenged ourselves, thinking we can tap as fast as talking. Just for the hell of it. " 

" What happened? " 

Bill let out a roaring laugh at the memory. " I got throat-punched. " His hand rubbed the striked area. " Not the smartest choice, but we managed to go for ten minutes. " 

He didn't know what the code consists of, but Bill had a rather proud expression. His body remembered the pain, yet he enjoyed the memory. Orion noted Bill felt accomplished when saying those words. Much like fulfilling a dare. The older kids get very excited when they do something similar. Orion found it dumb, but if it made them happy he wouldn't stop them. They're the ones in pain. Not him. 

" Anyway. Since you're gonna be living with us for the next couple months. I have to set ground rules. " Bill said, strictly. 

Orion expected this talk. Every house had their own rules. Certain bedtimes for certain ages, different restrictions. He wasn't deterred by this. He didn't break the rules often. He mostly kept to himself in the homes. He liked the self imposed 'timeout' as the adults called it. He just had problems during bed time. He always felt restless in the dark. He didn't like being submerged in it. Makes his skin crawl. 

" I like to say there's no rules, " Bill cheerfully spoke, " But, I am blind. " He restated his impairment. Boredly, and rehearsed. " Everything in this house is organized to ensure I don't trip or accidentally hurt myself. If you have a bag on the floor then pick it up. Warn me if there's clutter on the floor or if you're laying down. I can't tell you how many times I have stepped on people. I ain't afraid to stomp on you kid. This is your only warning. " His words are firm, final. " If you take anything either to play or just look, put it back where you found it. Again, I can't see. That goes for the kitchen. You can take whatever we have in the fridge. Things you can't take will have an orange dot on them. That's only for adults. Got it? " 

Orion shrunk at the growling tone. " Got it… " He commited that rule to memory. 

" Good, lastly if you take the last of something. Say a fruit or juice, make a note or tell one of us. That way we can restock the fridge. " Bill's tone quickly lifted. Calmer, cheerful as he finished his rules. " Other than that, go nuts kid. " 

_That's it?_ " No bedtime? " 

Bill snorted, " Why? I ain't gonna suffer the next morning. That's on you kid. " A thought quickly flashed across Bill's eyes. Like a light bulb flickering on, " Speaking of…. If you need us for anything you can always find me here. Dipper would most likely be in our room. Just knock and wait for an answer if the door is closed. " 

That was it. _That was it?!_

Those weren't even rules, just guidelines. It made sense to go the extra step. As Bill said, he _'s blind_ . Bill can mostly see where he is going. He can trip easily, hurt himself if not careful. Orion _knows_ how difficult it is to maneuver with only one function eye. His neck is stiff from constantly looking around. He had trouble picking things up and telling how far or close they were. So yeah, the rules made sense. Orion was baffled by his new found freedom. He can stay up. He can move around. He isn't confined to his room. He has options to bug the adults of the house. He could even go into the fridge for a quick snack. 

No matter the time! 

This is a dream come true! 

" Of course, that will change when we go back to the Falls. " He knew it. " But not much. We'll talk more of that later. " 

Orion let the small accomplishments win over his mood. He had so much freedom. He could be alone, or with them. He has options. He was free to explore. 

" Then…. Can I go to the backyard? " 

" Sure kid. " Bill lounged back down on the couch. His legs propped up, and arms completely crossed behind his head. " Knock yourself out. Sapling has a garden back there so watch your step. " 

Orion beamed racing towards the kitchen. He got a glimpse of the backyard earlier. He wanted to explore it. He waved to Dipper feeling the warmth imitated. It smelled good too. He could see all different types of small capped bottles, cheeses, and a plastic container of uncooked pasta. Dipper smiled back putting a decent size red pan into the oven. He pointed towards the glass door, a questioning expression dawned. 

Orion nodded. Dipper waved to him before pointing at the clock then held up five fingers. 

" Five hours…? " Orion asked. Dipper shook his head, pointing to the hour mark on the microwave clock. " Oh. Be inside by five. " Dipper smiled and nodded. He then gestures to the leftover remence of food, repeating the sign he used for eating. Orion tilted his head. The only thing that made sense around that time was, " Dinner? " He asked. Dipper nodded again. Orion smiled, " Okay! " He cheers exploring the gardens. 

Dipper huffed, keeping an eye on the boy. Standing in front of the door. Watching Orion take off towards the deck area. He opened the door giving a sharp whistle. Feara jerked beside him. He ruffled her fur before motioning for her to play. She happily raced out. Dipper trusted her to keep an eye on the kid. Feara is trained to be watchful after all. 

" Fun kid. " Dipper jumped, startled by Bill. Making a small squeak as he slapped Bill's shoulder. Bill only laughed pulling Dipper away from the glass. 

He pulled until he felt his back against the counter. His arms wrapped around Dipper's waist. This close, Bill could almost see Dipper. He smiled sneaking a kiss. Dipper hummed, melting into the warmth around him. Arms supporting them against the counter. Too many times as one of them hit their head against the cabinet. 

" The kid wanted to learn some Sign. " Bill spoke, " I think it would be good for him. " Dipper hummed in agreement. He would like to communicate with the boy without the impromptu charades. " It sucks tho. " Bill quipped, arms tightened. " Can't enjoy you as much with him around. Parenting sucks. Don't know why parents ever could sneak in more than one kid. " Dipper's laugh was airy light. His head buried against Bill's shoulder as his body shook. 

Bill relaxed into the hold. Head gently leaning. Arms ever so slightly tightening. Legs woven between each other. A comforting, silent embrace. Gentle smiles resting across their expression. Taking in the moment of serenity. Feeling, listening, to the gentle hum of the oven. Warming up the house as the promise of food grew near. Bill couldn't help himself. He turned a little further, lips touching skin. A soft, toon caught in his head. Drumming lightly against Dipper's back. Words forlorn as he guided Dipper to dance with his melody. 

Too long as it's been since it was themselves. Long, blurry, hours of caffeine induced studying. Watching dust turn dawn. Days grew longer. The bed remained unused. Favoriting to sleep in unconventional spaces surrounded by mountains of study metrical. It was often than not that their poor pup went without the treat of wet dog food. She still did her job, content with the dry, used to this stressed behavior. Trained to understand and read humans better than her kin. A smart understanding pup. 

One that watched happily against the glass. Having returned from their exploration early. Her silky golden coat slightly green from rolling in the grass. Beside her stood an awe inspired boy. The bandage did not deter the shimmer in his eye. Widing to capture the peaceful moment. Raptured by the gentle turns, moves, and words. A soft smile itched to stretch his lips. Hands twitching to press against the glass. 

He leaned against the pup. " ...Wow… " Orion breathed. 

He sat beside her watching the happy pair. He has never seen such gentle joy. None of his old homes felt so peaceful. He never felt so free. As they danced he felt his heart calm. He felt at ease. Their smiles are contagious. He wonders if anyone could feel this tranquil by watching others. 

Maybe… maybe these two are different. 

They already set themselves apart from the other homes in spades. Nothing felt like these two. He knew Dipper was okay. The adult gave him his hat. And he could never forget the feeling of utter _safety_ when resting in the man's arms. How he was able to cry. He was okay to feel sad around them. Bill already set himself apart in terms of being weird. He was prickly compared to Dipper. The man had ground rules, took charge, but for a reason. The man is weird. A weird that was quirky instead of warey. Bill didn't make him feel any different. And he liked being treated normally for once. None of them made him feel like a freak, or broken. 

The thought brought pain to his injured eye. He held it, if only a little. Phantom pains, as the doctors told him. Thinking about it will trigger it, even nightmares. The pain was perminate, but not constant. 

_I wonder what it will look like after it heals._ He pondered, leaning further into Feara. 

The pup felt his weight, laying down instead of supporting. His hand gently combing her fur as his thoughts drifted. He smiled gently thumping his foot to the toon inside. He didn't want to interrupt them. They worked hard for this moment. 

He caught a glimpse of them finishing some sort of test before the announcement. Everyone in the room looked stressed. And it was boring behind the stage. The other kids were mostly on their phones or the older ones let their siblings watch videos. 

He's still too young to have a phone. 

It's not like he needed an actual phone to contact anyone. Middle school was when phones were bought. It was the rotational present he's seen. Until high school the parents of the home paid for the phone. All the older kids said it wasn't worth it. The bare minimum of actual freedom. A lot of them liked the new phones they buy for themselves; and usually, their old phone to one of the younger kids they bonded with. 

He could never understand the hype for a phone. Just sitting on the couch staring blankly at a screen. He rather be doing something to keep himself busy. He gets antsy easily. 

Writing is always fun. 

He just liked doing things with his hands. He kinda wanted to know what the older girls put on their faces, but the boys made fun of him. The girls stood up for him, but that only made it worse. If it wasn't a teenager defending him then it didn't count. It didn't bother him too much. He understood it wasn't face paint, that's for special occasions and events. He wants to play around with it given the chance. But, that's something for future him. 

But at least he can like stickers. He _loves_ stickers. He just can't wear them. Which is weird cause what's the point of star stickers if he can't put them on his skin? Who doesn't want stars on their skin? Or a rainbow for that matter? He can make so many patterns with so many colors. He got into a lot of trouble drawing on his skin. The older kids let him draw on their skin. But that's because he practiced, before he wasn't as good. Now they don't mind. The girls let him stick stickers on their cheeks and nose. They tell him which ones they want, but at least they wear them. 

Too lost in his own thought to be aware of the dotting pair. A set of eyes equally as soft and tranquil. The roles reversed, now the boy is watched. The set time to return already passed. The food cooling, filling the house with mouth watering sensations. The glass door opened to let in the gentle breeze. Arms gently curled around his form bringing him inside. Orion found himself curled, comfortable. A soft smile immortal on his expression. He turned. Hugging Dipper and feeling the man return his affection. The grip strengthened around him, like a warm blanket. 

Secretly, Orion never wanted to leave those arms. 


End file.
